imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology (Imp2)
Technology, or "tech", in takes the shape of various discoveries of the Middle Ages and beyond that become available in the game. They are listed and managed on the "Technology Research" screen linked from the fifth icon on the ribbon toolbar (the draftsman's compass). :Note about names: Where a tech name is the same as a building, unit, or other aspect of any game on this wiki, or is the plural of one, the tech should get its precise name and capitalization followed by " (tech)". Finding what you can start researching Two types of grouping Groups of techs are listed on the right of the screen. Within each status group (explained below) you can see a complete list or can filter to show one of five types: "Gathering", "Industry", "Army", "Navy", "Finance" (abbreviated as G...., .I..., ..A.., ...N., and ....F in the table below). Arrows at the right let you "page up" and "page down" for long lists. Flags You may see little flags that show which other great powers have discovered each tech. When another nation has researched a tech, you can expect to reach that tech more easily and/or cheaply when it is one of your projects, especially if you have a spy in a successful nation. Eyes on status Three eyes, on gold medallions, hang to the right of the lists and group the techs into three groups according to status (those that you've researched, those that you can start now, and those that you will be able to start later): #The unencumbered open eye will show all (or those in the selected group) that you have discovered. #The eye behind the magnifying glass lists techs that you can currently set as projects; if you have a current Goal, prerequisites to your current Goal are in green text and grouped at the top. #The bottom, more distant, eye, with arrows leading up to it, lists all or many of the techs that are yet to be researched, and for which you have not met the prerequisite(s). If one of the possible goals interests you, click on the "target" icon to the left of the text: that tech will appear in the top box on the left-hand side as the current "Goal". To see what you need first along the path to reaching it, set the filter to "Show All", click the middle eye, and the prerequisite(s) that are currently available will be listed at top right in green. To proceed along that track, click the compass icon to the left of the text of each green tech and they will appear in "project" slots below the "goal" tech if there is enough room. You can see, using the third eye, the "not yet available" prerequisites in green text, but not grouped at the top; remember to select "Show All" unless you prefer to work through the groups. When one prerequisite of your Goal is completed, you may want to click the middle eye again because another of the originally "not yet available" prerequisites may have become available. There may also be another potential goal listed, which could inspire you to change your goal; changing a goal costs nothing. Beware techs that allow the gathering of two or more units per tile: you will not get two transportable units except at ports until you have researched Road Construction, and you will not get more than two except at ports until you have researched Early Steam Engine and built railroads to the tiles in question (avoiding hills, mountains, and swamps, which need additional tech). How many, and how Initially you can research only three techs at once. The "University" tech allows you four. One of its prerequisites, the "Printing Press" tech (an idea familiar to players of Colonization), means "Research 22% More" (but the game and the manual do not say exactly what that means), and Industrial Funding of Research takes it up another notch allowing you to research "50% More Efficiently" (whatever that may mean; presumably it reduces the number of turns by half or one-third). Each tech has a minimum research cost-per-turn; by paying more per turn and over all, you can speed the discovery. For example, if $100 per turn is stated to take 10 turns, $200 will get you there in about seven (total $1,400) and $400 in about five (total $2,000), and so on. If you cancel a project, all your money sunk in it is lost. Not all techs start at "10 turns"; some start at more. As the help window says, you can leave the goal and tech selection to the computer then take back control of the rate of spending. If you are ever too much in debt, the computer will automatically cut some of your research payments and extend the estimated times accordingly. If any current project has already been researched by another nation, as indicated by a coloured flag, you will complete the research faster, even with no cash being put into it; the more nations, the faster. And a spy helps make it faster still, as long as he doesn't get caught. When a project is down to one or two more turns, you may sometimes save money if you can reduce the spending without increasing the turns; click and check. List of technologies Showing minimum cost per turn (and eventually how many turns to expect at that rate if no other GP has discovered it); sortable by each column using the triangles icons; primary dependencies ("Immediate Prerequisites") in Bold text (and we can show the others, as the game does, if we can be bothered, but maybe only the second level up or down so as to reduce clutter) :Parts of this are not easy to construct from the game itself or the Manual. There are differences between the demo version and the manual produced in England; we use the game version in such cases but may note the diffs. Category:Technology (Imp2) * 2 category:lists category:Imperialism 2